splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
It's All My Fault transcript
Its minutes after Hassan died. The whole group are stood around the beach, confused and scared. Charlotte is sat over Hassan’s dead body, looking at it sadly. She then rubs her hand down his face, closing his eyes. Michelle comes up from behind and puts her hand on Charlotte’s shoulder. MICHELLE: and awkwardly Hey, you ok. A tear drops down Charlotte’s cheek and then she shakes her head. MICHELLE: knowing what to say It’s gonna... It’s gonna be alright. CHARLOTTE: crying No, this is my fault! MICHELLE: What? What is? CHARLOTTE: Hassan being dead. He’s dead because of me, isn’t he? MICHELLE: No. No. That woman... it’s her fault. She was gonna shoot Hassan regardless, probably more of us. You probably saved us. CHARLOTTE: her head I sure don’t feel like a hero. It’s now night. William and Josh are digging a hole for Hassan to be buried in. Charlotte is wandering around the camp, looking confused as she notices some people are missing. She goes towards Josh and William. CHARLOTTE: Hey, Josh, have you seen Alex and James? I haven’t seen them all afternoon and I can’t find them. JOSH: Oh, they went out to Vanessa’s camp to get some supplies. Guns, food, water... that sort of stuff. I figured that now they’re all dead they’d be safe... and they said they remember the way so... He smiles at her. Charlotte nods slowly. CHARLOTTE: Okay. Suddenly, there is a light bang from inside Olivia’s tent. Charlotte looks over towards the tent, confused. CHARLOTTE: You hear that? WILLIAM: Hear what? Charlotte’s eye brow rises with inquisitiveness and she starts to walk towards the tent. She then pokes her head inside and looks around for Olivia, but she isn’t there. She then looks on the floor and sees a necklace on a piece of metal wreckage, and she realises that was the noise. So she picks up the necklace and puts it back on the small desk, but, as she does she sees a piece of paper. She looks around to see if anyone is looking and then she picks it up. She then starts to read it. It says ‘I KNOW WHAT YOU DID. IT MAKES ME SICK. I’M GOING TO TELL’. Charlotte stares at the letter with horror for a moment, and then there is a sudden noise behind her. OLIVIA: darkly What are you doing in here? Charlotte jumps and turns around to Olivia, who is glaring at Charlotte. CHARLOTTE: I... I heard a bang, and it was your necklace... so I picked it up. OLIVIA: Then why were you reading that? CHARLOTTE: I...I... OLIVIA: What did you see? CHARLOTTE: innocently I didn’t see anything. OLIVIA: loudly What did you see?! Suddenly, Melissa looks through the tent door at the women, confused. MELISSA: Is everything alright in here? Charlotte hurries to the door, scared. OLIVIA: nicely Yes, everything is fine. Melissa nods. And then walks away with Charlotte. As they walk away, Olivia glares evilly at Charlotte. It’s the next morning. The whole camp is stood around two graves. Next to one grave is a body bag containing Hassan, and next to the other grave is a body bag containing Vanessa. Josh and William lower Vanessa’s body into her grave silently and then he glares evilly at her. They all then turn to Hassan. Not knowing what to say, Josh looks around the group. Everyone just stares until Anya breaks the silence. She steps forward. ANYA: I didn’t really know him that well... But, when we first got here, he stopped me from going too far into the jungle... so I guess he was a nice guy. And he was brave too. He took on two people to save Alex and Olivia. And then he went on his own to find us...which...is the bravest thing I’ve seen. So, yeah...I didn’t know him that well... and I guess I should have... and I’m sorry. Everyone looks down in silence as Josh and William put his body into his grave; they all then start to one-by-one drop sand from their hand onto his body. Josh and William then start to fill in the grave and everyone starts to disperse. As Charlotte walks away, Olivia hurries up behind her and grabs her shoulder. OLIVIA: Hey, Charlotte. CHARLOTTE: nervous Err... hi. OLIVIA: Look, about last night... CHARLOTTE: I swear I won’t tell anyone what I saw! I don’t even know what I saw. OLIVIA: You saw my letter... And I can’t imagine what kind of stuff is running through your head... So...I wanna tell you. A few minutes later, they’re both sat inside Olivia’s tent. CHARLOTTE: So your sister sent it to you when you sold your mum’s necklace? OLIVIA: Yeah. CHARLOTTE: smiling Oh, good, I thought it was going to be something worse than that. OLIVIA: Like what? CHARLOTTE: smiling Well it doesn’t matter does it, cos I’m wrong, aren’t I? Olivia smiles and then stands up. OLIVIA: Glad I could explain myself. She then walks out of the tent. When she’s gone, Charlotte turns her head and stares at her, not trusting her and knowing that she had just lied. About 30 minutes later, Charlotte is stood on the beach a few metres away from Olivia’s tent. She’s stood with her arms folded and she’s biting her thumbnail, trying to think about what she should to about Olivia. Josh approaches her. JOSH: kindly Hey. Charlotte jumps and looks at Josh. CHARLOTTE: Hi. JOSH: Err, Michelle came to me today; she suggested something. CHARLOTTE: What? JOSH: A way to get off the island. Charlotte’s eyes open wide with shock. CHARLOTTE: What?! JOSH: Well she remembered about us going to the cockpit and she said that the pilot would’ve had a transceiver thing. CHARLOTTE: A what? JOSH: A transceiver... Like a walkie-talkie. There’s a pause. CHARLOTTE: So... why are you telling me this...? JOSH: Well Michelle, Thomas and I are gonna see if we can find it. I just wondered if you wanted to come... get your mind of things; it’s been hard for you lately. Charlotte nods sadly. CHARLOTTE: Yeah, sure... I’ll come. A few minutes later, Charlotte, Josh, Michelle and Thomas are packing their backpacks. Anya approaches Thomas and she holds his hand. ANYA: smiling Be safe. Thomas sort of smiles and then he nods. THOMAS: Don’t worry. I will. Anya then hugs Thomas as the group start to walk into the jungle. A long while later, the group are still walking around the jungle; Charlotte looks at a very large tree and then she turns to the group. CHARLOTTE: Hey, Josh, remember this? Josh looks at the tree. JOSH: The tree we hid under? Charlotte nods. JOSH: That means we’re here. Everyone looks around for the cockpit; Michelle sees it. MICHELLE: Over here! The group all turn around and stare at the giant cockpit and then they start to walk towards it. As they grow closer, there is an overpowering smell of decaying and rotting bodies. Charlotte gags and then drops to the floor to vomit. CHARLOTTE: I... I can’t go any closer. Michelle then starts to vomit. JOSH: No, not you too. We need you to help us find it. Charlotte You okay to wait out here on your own? We won’t be long. CHARLOTTE: Yeah, yeah. Just go. JOSH: Okay. Josh, Michelle and Thomas continue and they enter the horrible smelling cockpit, covering their noses with their t-shirts. Charlotte watches them as she sits against a tree. A little while after the three entered, Charlotte is still sitting and waiting. It’s silent until suddenly, she hears a twig snap in the distance. Her eyes open wide and she looks around. CHARLOTTE: quietly Hello? Hello, who’s there? There is no reply. Charlotte continues to look around for a few seconds, but she doesn’t see anything so she continues to wait. But suddenly there’s another snapping sound. Charlotte becomes very distressed and nervous, so she stands up to look further into the jungle, but there’s nothing there. She then here’s a snapping sound behind her so she turns to look, but nothings there. As she turns back around, she sees a man stood in front of her, a brown haired man in a gray shirt and black trousers. Charlotte closes her eyes and screams instantly and pushes the man down, which makes her fall too. When she opens her eyes, the man is gone. Josh, Michelle and Thomas then run out of the cockpit. JOSH: What happened?! Charlotte is sat on the floor, holding her arms around her legs and crying. The next morning, Charlotte is sat at a fire on the beach. Josh approaches her and then sits down next to her. They both sit in silence for a bit. JOSH: So are you gonna tell me what you saw yesterday? She doesn’t reply. JOSH: Did you see someone? She still doesn’t reply. JOSH: Look, if you don’t wanna tell me then don’t. CHARLOTTE: Good, because I don’t. JOSH: But if it’s bothering you this much, you should. Charlotte sighs and hesitates to speak. CHARLOTTE: I thought I... I thought I saw my... Charlotte is suddenly interrupted by two men screaming in the distance. MEN: worried Hey! Hey! Everyone! Josh and Charlotte turn and see Alex and James running into camp. JAMES: Everyone! Everyone gathers around them. James then starts to unpack his backpack in a hurry and he pulls out lots and lots of paper work and files. ABBIE: What is that? EMMA: What are they? Alex turns to Samantha. ALEX: panicky Sami, is your full name Samantha Louise Walker? SAMANTHA: confused Yeah, why...? ALEX: Elliot, were you born in Highgrove, California? ELLIOT: Yes... THOMAS: What’s all this about? JAMES: Well when we got to Vanessa’s camp we looked through everything... And in one of her drawers were all these files... files on every single one of us. Who we are, where we live, our jobs and stuff. ANYA: What? Everyone here? JAMES: There were some other people too. A man called Sayid Jarrah another called Sun... err... I can’t remember her last name. But there was a bunch of files on everyone here. Well, everyone but Tom. Everyone then stares at Tom, confused. DARIEN: Why don’t they have your files Tom? THOMAS: defensively How the hell am I supposed to know?! ANYA: protectively She just probably didn’t get chance to do his. Everyone continued to stare at Thomas. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1